1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to holders for photographic film, and more particularly to transparent holders of bare and pre sleeved film and the like, for viewing, transporting, copying and storing wherein the film is held in a predetermined position.
2. Background Art
Photographic negative film holders typically comprise a transparent page having a series of pockets within which the negative is stored. The pages are mounted in three ring binders using holes punched along an edge of the page or stored on hangers passing through a portion of the page. One major problem concerns the movement of the negative within the pocket including the negative falling out and being lost. Various negative storage pages have been developed which address this issue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,048 issued to Jiro Ozeki and assigned to Slidex Corporation on Aug. 6, 1985 discloses a film jacket comprising a base sheet and transparent surface sheets affixed to the base sheet to form pockets. Cover members are affixed to the base sheet for covering extended portions of film outside the pockets, and thus holding the film at a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,714 issued to Jiro Ozeki and assigned to Slidex Corporation on Jul. 29, 1986 discloses a film jacket which allows insertion of a long film into a film pocket for storing the film in a predetermined position. The pockets are formed from welded portions located on the transparent page. The welded portions are separated in width slightly larger than a film width and separated in length sufficient to hold the film within the pocket formed by the welds. The welded portions are on the upper and lower sides of the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,070 issued to Paul J. Roberg on Dec. 16, 1986 discloses a transparent plastic photographic film holder containing a plurality of pockets formed by attaching two plies of transparent film by spaced bonding lines between the plies to define rectangular pockets. The pockets are formed to have two opposite closed ends and an extended openable end between the two closed ends for insertion of a negative film into the pocket. The openable end is closed off for a short distance from the opposite closed ends of the pocket for bonding the plies of film and forming a restraining lip extending from the opposite closed ends to prevent the inadvertent dislodging of a photographic film from within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,319 issued to Leon Mermelstein on Mar. 19, 1991 discloses a negative storage page with locking flaps. Transparent plastic storage pages include a plurality of parallel laterally extending top loading pouches for accommodating film negatives. The top sheet of the page has a series of parallel cuts respectively disposed below the top boundary of each of the pouches and coinciding in position with sprocket holes on the film. Upper and lower flaps are thus formed. When the negatives are in place in the pouches, the slip for the pouch closes over the negative locking it into place against the row of sprocket holes, and preventing the film from falling out. Beading the page at the slit opens the pouch for retrieving the film.